


Love is Only One Fine Star Away

by 4thofFive



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an action movie star in Hawaii to research his next role by following the team around. Will he drive Danny nuts before he drives him crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Glitter Fades - Stevie Nicks
> 
> Another of my older stories I'm posting here. I hope you enjoy it.

Love is Only One Fine Star Away

Captain Danny Williams drummed his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. For 45 minutes he’d been sitting in the ante-room of the Governor’s office waiting to meet with “his highness.” The Governor had called Danny just over an hour ago demanding that the head of Five-0 drop everything and come to his office to meet a Very Important Person. The Governor had sounded almost giddy when he made the invitation and Danny assumed this could mean nothing good for himself or his team.

Danny rolled his eyes when another roar of laughter came from Denning’s office. He shifted anxiously in the chair. Five-0 was in the middle of tracking down a major gun smuggling ring and here he sat cooling his heels in the Governor’s office while Denning entertained some big shot.

The Captain checked his phone once more and was about to stand up and tell the Governor’s assistant that he had to go when her phone rang. The assistant listened for a moment then said “yes sir.” She looked up at Danny and nodded. “You can go in now Captain.”

“About friggin’ time,” Danny muttered under his breath before getting up and entering the Governor’s office.

The tall, distinguished looking African American Governor was standing by a window talking to three other people, one of whom caused Danny to stop dead in his tracks and stare open-mouthed. Standing beside the governor and smiling brightly was one of the most gorgeous men Danny had ever laid eyes on.

Danny Williams was comfortable with the fact that he was bi-sexual and he had had several short-lived relationships with men and woman before and after his marriage to Rachel. He prided himself on being calm, cool and collected around good-looking people but one look at the tall, dark-haired, tattooed and muscular man standing next to the Governor left Danny feeling like an infatuated teenager.

The Captain swallowed hard and had to stop himself from licking his lips before he dragged his eyes away from Mr. Perfect to give his attention to the Governor who, he now realized, was speaking to him.

“…told him you’d be happy to have him ride along with you for a few days,” advised the Governor proudly.

Danny blinked several times.

“Huh?” He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry sir. What?”

Dennings huffed in annoyance.

“I said that I’ve told Mr. McGarrett here that you would be happy to have him ride along with you for a few days to help him with his research.”

Danny blinked again, looked at Mr. Tall and Gorgeous then back to the Governor.

“I’m sorry sir I don’t understand. Who is Mr. McGarrett and what kind of research is he doing?”

Despite the Governor’s dark complexion, Danny could see him blush then throw him an annoyed look. The Governor pointed towards the handsome man.

“This is Mr. McGarrett – Steve McGarrett. He’s an actor – I’m sure you’ve seen most of his films,” the glare Dennings gave Danny made it clear the Captain better pretend to know who Steve was. “He’s going to be filming a movie in Hawaii and since he plays the head of a police task force, he asked if he could follow you around for a week or so and I said yes.”

Danny stared at the Governor for a moment in horror.

“Sir I…the work we do is dangerous. Mr. McGarnet…”

“McGarrett,” chimed in four voices.

“Yes…sorry, McGarrett could be placed in danger and I…”

“Oh I can handle myself,” announced Mr. McGorgeous with a happy grin. “I played a cop in my first movie Fists of Death so I know how to use guns and stuff.”

Danny gave the man a dry look and did a manful job of not rolling his eyes.

“Yes…I’m sure you do Mr. McGarrett but this isn’t a movie. This is real life and it’s dangerous.”

The Governor favoured Danny with a cold smile.

“I have every confidence that you will watch out for and protect Mr. McGarrett, Captain. I’ve already promised him that he can ride with you and that you will be more than happy to share your knowledge and experience with him.”

Danny drew in a long, slow breath and fought to keep his temper in check.

“Governor…” 

“That’s all Captain,” the Governor replied briskly turning his back on Danny and giving his attention to the handsome actor.

“It was a real pleasure meeting you Steve,” the Governor in his smooth politician’s voice. “If there’s anything you need you be sure to let me know.”

McGarrett gave his most dazzling movie star smile and shook the Governor’s hand before turning his blinding smile on Danny – who refused to be captivated by it, damn it!

With a barely contained huff of annoyance and indignation, Danny spun on his heel and marched out of the office with McGarrett and what Danny assumed to be his entourage, hurrying to catch up.

Without warning, Danny stopped dead and turned around almost causing the three men to crash into him.

“Are all of these people planning to ride along too?” he snapped.

Steve chuckled happily.

“Oh…no, this is my agent and my publicist,” said Steve gesturing to each man with his thumb, “They’ll just stay with me until they see where my office will be then they’ll leave.”

“Your office?” Danny asked incredulously causing Steve to look a bit embarrassed.

“Well the Governor said I’d have my own office but if that’s not convenient it doesn’t matter.”

The Captain ran his hand over his face feeling a bit like he’d just fallen into a rabbit hole.

“We can’t…you won’t…” Danny released a beleaguered sigh. “Just…come on.”

The blonde man turned again and marched out of the building with Steve striding easily beside him while McGarrett’s two minions scurried along behind.

********

Kono was openly staring at Steve as he stood in the middle of the bullpen being introduced to the team. Danny glanced over at the beautiful Hawaiian officer just as she was lightly biting her bottom lip and running her eyes up and down Steve’s lean frame. 

“Mr. McGarrett this is Officer Kono Kalakua,” said Danny shooting Kono a look she quickly interpreted as saying ‘put your tongue back in your mouth and straighten up.’

Kono blushed as Steve favoured her with his most dazzling smile and took her hand in both of his.

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you Officer Kalakua,” murmured Steve softly. “I look forward to working with you.”

Kono smiled happily and stared up into the taller man’s eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m a big fan. I loved you in Six Hundred Guns to Cincinnati.”

Steve grinned proudly. 

“Thank you. I enjoyed that movie. I learned to ride for that one. Got pretty good at it too if I do say so myself.”

“I’m sure you did,” purred Kono.

Danny cleared his throat loudly.

“OK so, Mr. McGarrett…”

“Steve,” Tall and Gorgeous interrupted with an easy smile.

“Steve,” Danny repeated, “is going to be working with us for a week. He’s doing some research on a movie he’s apparently filming in Hawaii...”

“Oh? What’s the movie Steve?” Chin interrupted excitedly.

“It’s tentatively titled Blood in Paradise,” Steve announced causing Danny to roll his eyes. “I play an ass-kicking former Navy SEAL who runs a special police task force on the islands. It should be pretty exciting.”

“And totally implausible,” muttered Danny under his breath.

“Sounds wonderful!” cooed Kono. “I’ll bet you’ll be awesome in it.”

Steve grinned at her and Danny felt an unexpected and totally uncalled for twinge of jealousy. 

“Yes, well,” Danny snapped a little too loudly as he stepped between Kono and Steve. “I’m sure we’ll all have a chance to hear about Mr. McGarrett’s movie adventures later. Right now what say we do some police work?”

As the team members split off to their respective offices, Danny gestured for Steve to follow him to his own office.

Danny sat down behind his desk and invited Steve to take one of the guest chairs while the agent and manager formed a mute rear guard behind the star.

“So Mr. – Steve,” began Danny working to keep his voice reasonable. “I’m sure you can understand my reluctance to take part in this…fact finding mission of yours. Five-0 is a very busy unit and we take on the most demanding and dangerous assignments in Hawaii.”

Steve nodded excitedly. He reminded Danny of Grace when she got a new toy.

“If you’re going to stick with us,” continued Danny, “there has to be some ground rules.”

McGarrett deflated slightly in his chair. As an apparently famous Hollywood actor (Danny hadn’t seen a grown up movie since Grace was 2 years old so he had no idea if Steve was famous or not) he was obviously not used to people suggesting he had to follow rules.

“Number 1,” Danny began ticking the rules off on his fingers, “you stay behind me or whichever team member you are with at all times when we enter a home or crime scene. Number 2, you obey our orders instantly. Number 3, you are not to speak while we are questioning witnesses or interrogating subjects. Number 4, you are not to complain about the work, whether you find it boring or not or whether you are tired or not. We put in long hours here and you’ll be expected to keep up. Is that understood?”

Steve’s megawatt smile illuminated the room again.

“Completely. And don’t worry about long hours. On my last movie The Claws of the Beast, I did 14 hour days in the Brazilian rainforest!”

“Yes.” Danny replied flatly. “That’s nice. Now, I have some paperwork to do so you’re welcome to use the office across from me,” Danny pointed out the small, dark office the team avoided using whenever possible, “until I’m ready to leave again,” 

The Captain gave McGarrett’s two shadows a meaningful look.

“And I think this is a good time for your friends to say goodbye. They can call you later if they’re worried about you.”

With one last unquenchably happy look, McGarrett sprang to his feet excitedly and gestured for his agent and publicist to leave the room ahead of him.

“Thanks Danny. Just let me know if you want me for anything,” Steve chirped before following his people out of the room.

“Yeah I’ll let you know,” deadpanned Danny.

**********

Williams looked up from his computer just over an hour later to see Steve posing in front of the unit’s tech table while a photographer took his picture. The Captain huffed in annoyance as Steve pretended to be consulting something on the board, his face a picture of concentration and gravitas. 

Danny had to swallow hard and press his hand to his twitching dick when Steve then straightened up and leaned against the table insolently, a flirty smirk on his face, while the photographer moved about taking photo after photo. 

The captain slammed his fist on his desk to snap himself out it. This was a goddamned place of work not a red carpet. He shot to his feet – his chair spinning off across the room – and marched out into the bullpen.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded fists tight on his hips.

“Oh hi Danny,” called Steve cheerfully with a little wave of his hand. “Just snapping a few publicity stills for the movie. They’ll probably be on the extra features section of the DVD as well. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you about your team members appearing…”

“Mr. McGarrett!” Danny interrupted sharply. “There will be no more publicity stills, there will be no video, my team will not model with you and a frigging camera crew from Entertainment Tonight won’t be following you around, is that clear? This is a police station. We do police work here. We catch criminals. We put bad guys in jail. This isn’t some set you tear down after you’re done with it. This is real life. I thought you understood that!”

Steve stood frozen in place next to the computer table. His shoulders were hunched defensively and his face took on an expression reminiscent of a kid finding a lump of coal in his stocking. Danny thought for a moment that his bottom lip was quivering.

“I’m umm…I’m really sorry Danny,” Steve replied quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I didn’t mean to inconvenience anyone. It’s just these silly things are important to the studio.”

Danny sighed inwardly. Now he felt like an asshole. He looked over at the photographer, a young Hawaiian man whose eyes were wide with fear.

“Do you have everything you need or do you require a few more shots?” Danny asked the man, trying to keep an even tone.

“Ummm, no I think I have what I need.”

Danny gave him a pained smile.

“OK then. Maybe you can leave and we can get back to serving the good people of Hawaii?”

The photographer snatched up his camera bag and shoved his equipment into it. With a last look of adulation at Steve, he scurried out of the offices. The taller man turned to Danny and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m really sorry. I should have asked your permission.”

Danny waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s ok. I overreacted. I’m not used to Hollywood types I guess. Just…if the studio asks you to do anything else that will involve my offices or my team, please check with me first.”

Steve grinned happily and Danny’s stomach absolutely did not flutter at that.

“Yes sir! I’ll do that.”

Danny couldn’t help but return the other man’s smile. What was it about this guy that you couldn’t be mad at him? 

“Why don’t you do me a favour and ask Chin and Kono to come here and we’ll do a briefing ok?”

With a pleased smile, Steve jogged off to do Danny’s bidding giving the Captain a necessary minute to take deep breaths and focus his mind back on the investigation and away from the tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves of Steve’s shirt.

“He’s hot isn’t he?” Kono whispered from behind Danny causing her boss to startle and spin around to face her knowing smirk.

“What are you talking about?” Danny answered his voice a bit too high pitched. “He’s a pain in the ass!”

Kono shrugged slightly.

“Yeah but he’s gorgeous and,” she leaned closer to the blonde man and whispered to him confidentially. “I’ve heard rumours that he’s not…well…quite as heterosexual as he’s been portrayed.”

Danny’s eyes flicked unconsciously towards Steve who was standing in Chin’s doorway laughing about something the older detective said. The Captain looked back at Kono and lifted and dropped one shoulder.

“So? That’s not my business. I’m not going to start dating the guy. All I’m concerned about is keeping him alive and out from under foot for the next week until we can send him back to La La Land.”

Kono nodded sagely, her lips pressed together.

“Of course boss, of course.”

Danny growled at her and turned back to the tech table. Sometimes he hated that woman.

*********

“HPD still has Donaldson under surveillance but so far he hasn’t put a foot wrong. He’s made no contact yet with the guys we think are smuggling the guns and I’m still thinking Donaldson is not the brain of this operation,” reported Chin as the team stood in a half-circle around the tech table.

“Has he met with anyone who might be the boss?” asked Danny glancing over at the older detective.

The Hawaiian man shook his head. 

“Just the usual friends and family that we already know about; no one who rings any alarm bells.”

Danny sighed in exasperation. The team knew from their sources that Ronald Donaldson (his parents must have had a sick sense of humour) was handling shipments of weapons from a group that Five-0 had been tracking for weeks but so far, Donaldson hadn’t shown any sign of having taken charge of a new shipment. Five-0 had almost enough evidence to arrest the suppliers but they wanted to take down the entire distribution chain.

“What about the former cell mate he met up with last week?” continued Danny, trying not to let his frustration show.

Kono shook her head.

“That guy appears to be on the up-and-up. He’s got a wife and a new baby at home and he’s been holding down a steady job for months now. When he’s not at work he’s at home with his family. The meeting last week seems to have been an accident and there are no calls from Donaldson’s phone to the former cellmate.”

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face and was about to make another suggestion when Steve spoke up.

“You know…this reminds me of my third movie,” the tall man announced, one finger tapping contemplatively against his chin as his eyes took on a far-away look. “My character, Jake Steele, was trying to find a guy who had a nuclear device he was going to use to blow up LA. For most of the movie, Jake thought this guy Waters was the bad guy but it turned out that it was actually Waters’ sister-in-law that was the brains of the operation.”

Chin nodded knowingly.

“That was Countdown to Doomsday! I remember that movie.”

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I feel the need to point out once again that this is not a movie! It’s real life.”

“Still…” Kono mused, her eyes skimming over the tech board now displaying images of Donaldson and his known associates. “Donaldson’s brother is a mover and shaker in Honolulu. He runs that grocery supply business and he’s pretty bright. We checked him out and he came up clean but maybe we should look at him again. He’s the last person anyone would suspect.”

Steve nodded vigorously.

“Yeah exactly! In the movies the bad guy is always the last person you suspect!”

Danny opened his mouth to mock this suggestion when Chin butted in.

“Wouldn’t hurt to give Andrew Donaldson another look Danny,” he suggested reasonably.

The Captain opened and closed his mouth for a moment then let out a gust of air and slumped in defeat.

“Sure, why not? God knows we’ve got nothing else to go on at the moment.”

**********

Steve and Danny climbed out of the Camaro in front of Andrew Donaldson’s food supply warehouse. The movie star began to stride purposefully towards the doorway of the metal-clad building but Danny grabbed him by the arm to stop him before he could enter.

“Remember our deal Steve,” Danny cautioned as he looked up at the taller man. “I do the talking.”

Steve nodded in understanding but his excited grin made Danny’s heart plummet. With one last warning look at the actor, Danny opened the office door and stepped inside.

Andrew Donaldson, a pudgy, slightly balding man in his later 40s, was bending over a desk talking in a low voice to a tall, leggy blonde woman who was giggling at something he said. He straightened up almost guiltily when Danny and Steve entered.

“Oh umm, can I help you officers?” Donaldson asked, spotting the badge on Danny’s belt.

“Andrew Donaldson? I’m Captain Williams from Five-0. I’d like to ask you a few questions about your brother.”

Donaldson, who was now staring curiously at Steve, spared a glance for Danny before looking back at the taller man.

“I already spoke to the police about Ronald. As far as I know he’s not doing anything illegal.”

“Yes sir,” Danny replied neutrally. “But we’d still like to talk to you.”

Suddenly a grin of recognition spread over Donaldson’s face.

“You’re Steve McGarrett aren’t you?” he asked hurrying towards Steve with his hand outstretched. McGarrett took the other man’s hand and shook it but threw a nervous glance at Danny.

“Uh, yes, but I’m just here observing. Captain Williams is asking the questions.”

“I loved you in Death Parade,” continued as if Steve hadn’t spoken and now ignoring Danny completely. “I couldn’t believe that ballroom dancing scene you did.”

Danny knit his eyebrows together in confusion and mouthed ‘ballroom dancing’ to himself before clearing his throat loudly.

“Mr. Donaldson I know you’re a busy man as am I. If we can get to these questions, we’ll be out of your hair that much faster.”

Donaldson dragged his eyes away from Steve and nodded at Danny distractedly. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Why don’t you come to my office?”

As Danny followed the businessman and Steve to the small office, the Captain watched Morrison’s all female staff wave at Steve, several of the women smiling broadly and at least one surreptitiously opening another button on her shirt before leaning forward on her desk to show off her ample bosom. Steve waved at them politely but continued to follow Donaldson.

**********

“So, what can I do for you Commander?” asked Donaldson dropping into his desk chair and gesturing lazily for Danny and Steve to sit in the chairs opposite him.

“It’s Captain,” Danny repeated through gritted teeth, “and we’d like to know what business your brother is in.”

Donaldson smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes.

“Ronald? Well, he does a bit of this or that. He’s not the most motivated guy in the world.”

“And yet he owns a house and drives a Lexus,” Danny offered dryly.

Donaldson shifted in his chair.

“I help him out with money sometimes and, I don’t know, maybe he gets well paid for the things he does.”

“But you don’t know what work he does specifically? That seems a bit odd Mr. Donaldson. He’s your brother after all. It doesn’t come up in conversation?”

The other man shrugged: a study of nonchalance.

“We’re not that close.”

Danny raised his eyebrows in an air of disbelief.

“I see.” Danny knew the other man was lying since the HPD surveillance unit had reported Ronald regularly visited Andrew’s home and work but he couldn’t reveal that information to Andrew.

“What kinds of things to you ship out of here Mr. Donaldson,” piped up Steve earning an angry glare from Danny.

“Actually we import more than we ship,” responded Andrew Donaldson, suddenly animated now that he was discussing his business with a Hollywood movie star. “We bring in food to supply many of the Islands’ grocery stores. We do occasionally ship crates of pineapples and such to the mainland.”

“Do you use shipping containers?” continued Steve, ignoring Danny’s warning glances.

Donaldson nodded slowly suddenly wary.

“Yeah usually. Why?”

Steve shrugged and smiled.

“No reason. In my fourth movie I played a longshoreman who worked the docks during the day and was a vampire at night. We filmed around a lot of those containers.”

Donaldson smiled happily, obviously satisfied that Steve was harmless.

“Wasn’t that Blood on the Docks? That was a great movie.

Steve nodded as Danny made a disgusted sound in his throat. 

“If we can return to reality here just for a moment. Mr. Donaldson, would you be open to having a team of police officers inspect this building and its contents?”

Donaldson snapped his head to Danny and gave him an offended look.

“Why? Do you think I’m doing something illegal?”

The Captain shook his head.

“Not necessarily, but we’re not sure about your brother. He may be using your shipments to smuggle guns into and out of Hawaii.”

Donaldson snorted in derision.

“I don’t think so. Ronnie’s not smart enough for that. Besides, I’m an honest businessman. I pay my taxes and I’m a friend of the Governor. I won’t allow a bunch of heavy-footed cops tramping all over my warehouse and damaging things.”

“Mr. Donaldson I assure you…”

“Forget it Captain. The answer is no.”

Danny nodded, seemingly chastised by Donaldson and the implied threat of his friendship with the Governor. The Captain climbed to his feet.

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Donaldson. We won’t be bothering you any further.”

With that Danny turned and walked out of the office with Steve following behind him. Danny could feel the annoyance radiating off Steve but the actor wisely waited until they’d climbed in the Camaro before venting his frustrations.

“Is that it?”

Danny threw him a confused glance. 

“Yeah?”

“We’re just going to walk away when we know he’s involved – or at least his brother is?”

“Not much else we can do at the moment,” responded Danny as he started the car.

“We could sneak in…”

The Captain held up one hand palm out to stop Steve’s words.

“We’re not sneaking in anywhere. Donaldson has the right to refuse to let us inspect the factory until we get a warrant. That’s what we’re going to try to do. This is Five-0, we follow the rules.”

“But he was lying!” blurted Steve. “I’m an actor. I can tell when someone is lying. I’ll bet you $1,000 he’s working with his brother on shipping the weapons.”

Danny shrugged slightly before backing the Camaro away from the building and driving out onto the main street.

“Well A) I don’t have $1,000 Steve and B) I know he’s lying but until we have hard evidence against him, there’s nothing more we can do.”

Steve let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back against the seat.

“In my fourth movie I played a…”

“Steve,” Danny interrupted the taller man with a withering look. “Real life police work isn’t like the movies. We can’t shoot the tires of a moving car, we can’t enter people’s homes or property without an invitation or a warrant, we can’t build an entire case around a piece of carpet fibre and we don’t solve the crime in 48 minutes ok? Police work is about questioning people, following leads, working clues and sometimes going through tons of documents for hours on end. It’s 90 per cent boredom and 10 per cent sheer terror ok?”

Steve nodded his head but Danny thought he could see disappointment in the taller man’s eyes. The Captain couldn’t blame him. When you played a cop on TV or in the movies it was all action and ass-kicking and catching the bad guys every time. It wasn’t quite the same in reality.

Danny reached over and tapped Steve gently on the arm.

“Hey, how about I buy you lunch?”

The handsome actor sat up straight in his seat and smiled.

“Yeah sure Danny. That would be nice.”

**********

Steve fiddled with his fork as he looked up at Danny briefly then back down at the table.

“So…is there a Mrs. Captain Williams?”

Danny smiled and shook his head.

“There’s an ex-Mrs. Captain Williams. She married a local guy and brought my 10-year-old daughter Grace here which is why I’m now living on this pineapple infested hellhole instead of beautiful Newark, New Jersey where I belong.”

Steve looked back up at the smaller man in shock.

“You don’t like Hawaii?” he asked incredulously. “Who doesn’t like Hawaii?”

“I like cities, you know, skyscrapers. Besides, I miss the action and the crowds. I miss Sal’s. I miss Manny’s.”

“I take it those are restaurants?”

“The best in the world,” enthused Danny as he nodded his thanks to the waitress who delivered their food. He needn’t have bothered as she only had eyes for Steve.

Danny took a bite of his hamburger, chewed it then swallowed before speaking again.

“You, I suppose, to go all the posh restaurants in Beverly Hills or wherever.”

A small, sad smile flickered over Steve’s face as he dug his fork into his salad.

“Only if I have to; I’m really more of a home body. I like to cook or read or watch movies. I’m not much of a social butterfly.”

Danny tipped his head in surprise.

“But you’re a big star and a celebrity. I thought people like you needed the limelight to live.”

Steve snorted and shook his head.

“Not all actors are the same you know. And I consider myself an actor, not a celebrity. In fact I hate being a celebrity. I hate people staring at me all the time and having the paparazzi follow me around. I try to be nice and give people what they want because I know that without my fans, I’d be nowhere. But sometimes I wish I could just be…normal.”

Danny nodded as he swallowed another bite of his hamburger.

“I get that. I couldn’t do what you do. Making nice for everyone and pretending to be interested in everything you have to do.”

The taller man looked up and smiled shyly.

“I am interested in this. In you and what you do. I think it’s so important.” He dropped his eyes again and pushed his salad around on his plate. “What I do seems so silly and meaningless in comparison.”

Danny smiled at the pained admission and reached over to grasp Steve’s wrist.

“What you do is important, Steve. You bring happiness to millions of people. You get them out of their heads and their lonely or stressful lives for a while. I think that’s important.”

Steve looked up again, his eyes bright with pleasure.

“You do?”

Danny’s smile grew bigger.

“Absolutely.”

The two men stared at each other for a moment until Danny realized he was still holding Steve’s wrist and, worse than that, his thumb was slowly caressing the taller man’s pulse point. With a nervous clearing of the throat, Danny pulled his hand back like it was on fire and locked his eyes on his hamburger.

“How’s the salad?” he asked hurriedly.

Steve stared at the other man for a moment before nodding.

“Good. It’s good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC17

Love is Only One Fine Star Away

 

Steve stood beside the bed gazing appreciatively at a naked Danny laid out before him. The taller man’s lips were slightly parted and his pupils were blown with lust. The tip of his tongue darted over his bottom lip and he moaned softly.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Danny,” he whispered hoarsely. “I want to ram myself inside you. I want to fuck you until you scream my name.”

Danny moaned and writhed on the bed enjoying the crisp, cool sheets under his overheated body. He put out his hands in invitation.

“Come on Steve,” he replied, his voice husky and low. “I want to see you naked. I want to feel you inside me.”

Steve pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly, slowly began unbuttoning his shirt before letting it slide off his wide, muscular shoulders. Danny could hear a bell in the distance and he groaned in annoyance at the interruption.

Steve ran his hands slowly down his chest and abdomen to the waist band of his pants where he began carefully unbuttoning his fly. The ringing sound grew louder and Danny swore.

The Captain sat bolt upright in bed and looked around his dark, empty apartment. He sighed in disappointment that he’d only been dreaming and even greater disappointment that his ringing phone interrupted the dream. He snatched the phone from the bedside table and angrily punched the talk button.

“Williams!” he growled

“Captain Williams this is Officer Takahashi from HPD. I’m with a man who claims to be the actor Steve McGarrett. I caught him trying to pick the lock on a food supply warehouse in the airport district. I have him down at the main station and he asked me to call you. He doesn’t have any ID on him but he does look like a lot like Steve McGarrett.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” snapped Williams angrily as he swung his legs out of the bed. “Just…I’ll be right there ok? Don’t do anything until I show up.”

“Yes sir,” replied the officer.

**********

“What in the hell did you think you were doing?” Roared Danny as he stormed into the precinct Captain’s office where an embarrassed-looking Steve was being held.

As Danny entered the tall man stood up nervously and jammed his hands in the pockets of the black cargo pants he was wearing. 

“I’m sorry Danny I just…”

“You just what?” The Captain barked as he began to pace the room, arms flailing. “You just decided to be stupid? You just decided to risk your life?”

Steve shook his head slightly.

“No, I just…I figured if I could get evidence against Donaldson you could use it to get a search warrant.”

Danny’s shoulders sagged in defeat and he dropped heavily into one of the room’s guest chairs.

“You were picking the locks!” he growled incredulously.

Steve resumed his seat and leaned towards Danny, hands held out as if willing him to understand.

“Yes…well I was trying to anyway. I learned to do it in my fifth movie, Death is my Compadre, but it wasn’t working this time.”

“That’s because that was fiction and this is reality!” shouted Danny, his hands flinging wildly as his patience finally snapped. “You’re an actor Steven. What you do isn’t real. Get that through your head! You play pretend – make believe. You’re not a cop!”

Danny shook a finger angrily at the actor.

“You might be used to getting your own way and having people fawn all over you in LA but this is my town! If you want to continue observing Five-0 you’d better straighten up or your ass is out of here you read me?”

Steve swallowed hard and nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor.

“Yeah, I read you.”

Danny let out an annoyed huff and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face before dropping them back to his lap and giving Steve a long, silent look. The handsome actor’s head hung dejectedly and Danny once again ended up feeling like an asshole. The Captain bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He ducked his head to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Look, Steve. I know you want to help and I appreciate it but you can’t break into people’s private property. That’s not the way we do police work around here. Besides, even if you’d found anything we couldn’t have used it as evidence because it was illegally obtained.”

Steve nodded silently but didn’t lift his eyes. Danny sighed tiredly.

“I’m sorry I said those things to you but Jesus…you could have been hurt, or killed. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you don’t you get that?”

The taller man looked up in surprise.

“You’d be sorry if something happened to me?”

Danny blushed and stood up quickly turning away to move to the office door

“Yes, of course. You’re my responsibility.”

Steve dropped his head again, this time in disappointment.

“Oh. I see.”

Danny looked over his shoulder at the actor.

“Come on. I’ll see what I can do to get the charges dropped and hopefully keep this away from the media. If this gets in the papers Andrew Donaldson will know for sure we suspect him and he’ll likely close up shop.”

Steve stood and rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs.

“I’m sorry Danny. I never thought about that.”

A small, resigned smile twitched at the corners of Danny’s mouth.

“It’s ok babe. I know you meant well just…from now on, leave the investigating to the professionals ok?”

 

**********

Danny looked up from his computer late the next morning and smiled at an industrious-looking Steve working steadily in the office across from him. The actor was at a computer viewing some of the video footage shot by the officers tailing Ronald Donaldson. Danny had given the other man the job of viewing the footage as busy work but he was pleased to see Steve take the assignment seriously.

The Captain glanced at his computer clock and muttered a curse. He stood up quickly and gathered up his wallet and gun before hurriedly exiting his office. He poked his head through the doorway of the small office Steve was using.

“Hey, I’m going to pick up my daughter and take her for lunch so I won’t be back till after one.”

Steve looked up at the smaller man hopefully.

“Oh you are? Could I…?” He blushed and shook his head turning his face back to the computer screen. “Never mind.”

Danny pursed his lips together to keep from laughing at the lonely puppy face.

“I don’t suppose by any chance you’d like to come? I’m sure Grace would like to meet you.”

Steve grinned happily and nodded.

“Yeah I’d like to meet your daughter.”

Danny beckoned to the taller man.

“Well come on then. I have to pick her up in 20 minutes.”

Steve all but catapulted out of his chair and jogged over to Danny, a wide smile on his face. 

**********

“Danno says you’re a movie star,” observed Grace as she dug her plastic fork into one of Kamekona’s pineapple shrimp concoctions.

Steve smiled at her from across the picnic table and nodded.

“Yes, I’ve been acting since I was 17 but I had my first really successful movie when I was 21.”

The brown-eyed child looked up at him curiously.

“Is it fun being a movie star?”

Steve glanced over at Danny seated beside Grace. The smaller man raised his eyebrows as if wanting the answer to that question himself.

“It can be sometimes,” replied Steve seriously, turning his attention back to the child. “I get to do a lot of cool things in my movies and I get to work with some great actors.” Steve shrugged slightly. “I also make quite a bit of money but that’s not the reason I like it.”

“My friend Tommy said your movies are cheesy,” said Grace as she picked up another piece of shrimp with her fork.

“Grace!” snapped Danny angrily. “That’s not a nice thing to say.”

The small child looked up at her father and then at Steve in horror.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered tremulously. “Is it a bad word?’

Steve leaned over the picnic table and cupped her face gently with his hand.

“No sweetie it’s not a bad word it’s just kind of...it means that he thinks my movies are silly or fake. He doesn’t like them very much I guess.”

Steve pulled his hand away and Grace looked back at him regretfully.

“I’m sorry Mr. McGarrett, I didn’t know it meant something mean.”

Steve grinned at her.

“It’s ok Grace. When you’re an actor you have to learn to take criticism from people or you won’t survive. Besides, there are a lot of people who do like my movies.”

Grace looked up worriedly at Danny who wrapped an arm around her and hugged her gently.

“It’s ok baby. You didn’t know what the word meant. Maybe next time you could ask me first – or maybe just never listen to Tommy?”

Grace nodded then returned her attention to her meal. She chewed another bite of her shrimp then looked up at Steve again.

“Have you ever done any Disney movies?”

Steve shook his head and pushed his empty plate away wiping his face with his napkin.

“No, I pretty much do action and adventure movies for adults. I’ve always wanted to be a voice in a Disney cartoon but I haven’t had the chance.”

“Maybe if you ask them they’ll let you,” Grace continued.

“Maybe,” replied Steve with a soft smile. “But it’s kind of hard sometimes. Have you ever heard the word typecasting?”

The child shook her head.

“Well, it means audiences sometimes only want to see actors in the same kind of role over and over. Like if you’re good at comedy the audience may only want to see you in a comedy role. My audience likes to see me doing action and stunts so it can be hard for me to get another type of role or for people to think I can do any other kind of acting. It’s ok though, I’m not complaining. I’ve very lucky. Most people who want to be actors never find any success in Hollywood.”

Grace glanced over to her father and then looked back at Steve with a smile.

“Danno and I are going to Disneyland soon. Do you think you could show us a movie studio?”

The Captain flashed Steve an apologetic look.

“Baby Mr. McGarrett is a very busy man…”

“Absolutely!” interrupted Steve with a grin. “I would love to take you on a behind-the-scenes tour.”

Grace smiled happily and bounced in her seat as she looked up at her father with sparkling eyes.

“Did you hear that Danno? Mr. McGarrett is going to show us a movie studio. I can hardly wait!”

Danny nodded at Grace then looked over at Steve. He gave the taller man a soft, affectionate smile.

“I heard Monkey. That’s very kind of Mr. McGarrett.”

**********

“Danny?”

The Captain looked up to see a nervous-looking Steve standing in his office doorway. After lunch with Grace, the two men had returned to the Five-0 headquarters where Kono and Chin were pouring through the Donaldson brother’s financial records while Danny was checking with some of his contacts on the mainland to find out if anyone had heard of the Donaldson brothers. Steve was sent back to continue to review the surveillance footage.

“Yeah?”

The actor shifted from one foot to the other.

“Well I…I think I might have something but I was hoping to show it to you first before I told the rest of the team. If I’m wrong I don’t want them to think I’m an idiot.”

Danny smiled as he climbed to his feet and walked over to Steve.

“They won’t think you’re an idiot babe but sure, why don’t you show me what you’ve got?”

The two men returned to the office Steve was occupying. Steve sat down in the chair in front of the computer and Danny stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

“Maybe it’s nothing but look…” Steve cued up several screen shots of video footage taken from outside Andrew Donaldson’s business during the times his brother was visiting. “You can’t see it every time but in five instances, this van appears on the video when Ronald is visiting his brother. It’s a delivery van from the Anuenue Fish Company.” 

Steve looked over his shoulder up at Danny.

“I know Andrew Donaldson said they sometimes export things to the mainland although he didn’t mention sea food specifically. Anyway, the van would show up just before or after Ronald got to the warehouse and leave just before or after he left.”

Steve turned the chair around so he was looking up at Danny.

“Since it seemed kind of odd to me, I looked up some information about the Anuenue Fish Company and apparently they went bankrupt a few weeks ago. They haven’t been doing any business since then.”

Danny stared at the screen behind Steve for a moment then lowered his eyes to the actor. A slow smile spread over Danny’s face as he shook his head in disbelief.

“What?” Steve asked a bit defensively, “Am I on the wrong track?”

Danny’s smile turned into a delighted grin and he leaned over and gave Steve a tight hug. He pulled back slightly and ruffled Steve’s hair with one hand.

“You are a fucking genius! If you ever give up the acting gig you can come and work for Five-0!”

*********

“Do you think they’ll show up tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think they’ll use the fish company van again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think we’ll find guns in the warehouse?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think…?”

“Steven!”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know ok? I don’t know if they’ll show up tonight or if they’ll have the guns with them. That’s the thing about surveillance. You just have to wait and see.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out slightly.

“Ok, ok you don’t have to get grumpy.”

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I warned you that it might be a long and boring night. You didn’t have to come.”

Steve looked over at the smaller man, his eyebrows furrowed as if Danny was missing some obvious clue.

“Yeah I did. I want to see all the work you do, not just the exciting stuff.”

Danny smiled indulgently at the actor.

“Is there going to be a long and boring stake out scene in Blood in Paradise?”

Steve ducked his head and smiled.

“No, I don’t suppose so. My character doesn’t strike me as the type who could sit quietly in a car. He’d be more apt to hang someone off a roof or, I don’t know, throw them to the sharks to get the information he wanted.”

Danny snorted in disbelief.

“How can people watch such absurd stuff? No real cop would do that.”

Steve gave him a mocking smirk.

“As you said Danny it’s just make believe – it’s not real.”

Danny stuck out his tongue at the other man then rolled his shoulders and let out a muted groan.

“You ok?”

Danny nodded and rolled his head from one shoulder to the other.

“Yeah, just a bit stiff from spending too much time at my desk and now in this car.”

Steve shifted on his seat until he was facing the Captain.

“Turn around and put your back to me.”

Danny gave him a suspicious look. 

“Why?”

The actor huffed in annoyance.

“Just do it ok? Trust me.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Danny turned and faced the car door. He could still see the Donaldson warehouse in his peripheral vision. 

Steve rubbed his hands together briskly to warm them then began to rub Danny’s shoulders firmly, the touch just this side of painful.

Danny moaned in gratitude and let his head drop to his chest.

“Jesus that feels good. Where did you learn to do that?”

“My sixth movie: Monastery of Death. I played a gun-toting monk who was an expert in martial arts, French cooking and full-body massage.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Well I have to say you’ve had some interesting cinematic experiences. I’ll have to download some of these movies and watch them.”

“I can get them on demand at my hotel. You could come over and watch a couple with me.”

Danny swallowed hard and tried not to tense up at the very appealing invitation.

“Oh…yeah… that sounds nice. Thanks.”

Danny had to suppress another moan as Steve kept one hand working his neck while the fingertips of the other massaged his scalp.

“Jesus, you’ve got magic hands Steve.”

Steve chuckled lightly.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Whatever response Danny might have made to that comment went out the window as an Anuenue Fish Company van pulled up to the darkened warehouse and backed up to the loading door. As Steve pulled his hands away, Danny drew his gun and checked it before holstering it again.

“OK babe you stay here and call Chin and Kono. Tell them to send back-up.”

Steve’s face took on a look that reminded Danny of someone suffering from an aneurism. He grabbed the smaller man by the bicep.

“Wait! I’m coming with you!”

“No, you’re not,” snapped Danny as he flicked his eyes back and forth between Steve and the van. “You’re unarmed and you’re a civilian. You stay here and call for help.”

Danny put his hand on the door handle as Steve squeezed his arm tighter.

“You can’t go in there alone!” hissed Steve, his voice edged with panic.

“I’m not going in I’m just going to try to get closer. As soon as it’s clear and I know it’s safe I’ll come and get you ok?”

With that Danny opened the car door and climbed out forcing Steve to release his grip on his arm.

**********

Danny ran in a crouch towards the food supply warehouse. No one was outside and the shadows allowed him to approach the loading dock without being seen. He quietly made his way to the side of the building and climbed up on a box to peer in a window. He froze suddenly at the sound of a gun being cocked.

Danny turned slowly and looked down the barrel of a revolver held by a burly Hawaiian man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. The Captain sighed in exasperation. He’d obviously walked into the middle of someone’s smoke break.

“Looking for something?” the crook demanded.

Danny cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah as a matter-of-fact I’m looking for a clean bathroom. Mind if I use yours?”

The crook smirked.

“You always take a gun to the bathroom?”

Danny gave him a pained smile.

“Well you never know who you’ll run into.”

**********

Danny stood in the middle of the warehouse surrounded by crates of illegal weapons with Ronald and Andrew Donaldson and two of their henchmen pointing guns at him.

“You should probably give up now you know,” advised Danny with an air of calm he didn’t really feel. “There are cops surrounding this building.”

Andrew Donaldson snorted.

“I don’t think so Captain. If there was anyone else out there they’d have stormed the place by now. But I am wondering where your movie star pal is.”

Danny shrugged.

“McGarrett? He’s probably sitting by his hotel pool surrounded by fawning women.”

“Too bad I would like to have met him,” grumbled Ronald Donaldson with a small pout. “He was awesome in Hell Bastards.”

“Shut up!” snapped his older brother with a snarl. “I want you and Akika to drive the Captain here to some deserted spot and kill him.”

Ronald looked over at his brother with wide eyes. He licked his lips nervously. 

“K-kill him?”

Andrew sneered at his useless brother.

“Yes. Kill him. What did you think we would just let him walk out of here while we did business as usual? Either he dies or we spend the rest of our lives in prison. Now do what I say!”

The burly Hawaiian man grabbed Danny by the shirt collar and shoved him unceremoniously to a small door at the front of the warehouse. Danny could hear Ronald breathing nervously as he followed behind. The Captain could only hope that Steve had called Chin and Kono and a million cops were waiting for them outside.

Akika opened the door and pushed Danny through it causing him to stumble. Outside it was dark and quiet and Danny’s heart sunk slightly. With another shove Akika pushed Danny towards the front of the fish company van.

Just as the three men reached the sliding door on the side of the van, Danny heard an unholy yell and Ronald Donaldson was slammed face-first into the doors of the van and slithered down the side to crumple on the ground unconscious.

Danny spun around to watch Steve and Akika locked in hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to a well-placed kick from Steve, Akika’s gun flew from his hands and skittered across the broken pavement. Danny lunged for the gun and snatched it up but the fast-moving fight kept him from getting off a shot. Still kneeling on the pavement after picking up the gun, Danny couldn’t help but be fascinated by the skill of both fighters.

In a flurry of arms and legs, Steve and Akika punched, kicked and lunged at each other each getting in solid blows. Danny watched with a wince as Steve took a hit to the gut and folded in half, gasping for breath. The actor avoided Akika’s grasping arms by dropping into a forward roll then quickly leaping to his feet again. Akika wasn’t quite fast enough to grab the taller man and as he turned to face his opponent again, Steve spun on one foot, kicking his opposite leg out and sweeping Akika’s legs out from under him. The burly Hawaiian man crashed to the ground and Steve gave him a sharp punch to the solar plexus knocking the wind out of the larger man. As Akiki rolled on the ground struggling to breath, Danny scrambled to his feet and pounced on the Hawaiian. He shoved him onto his face and pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed him. Danny climbed to his feet and looked over at his friend.

Steve had a small cut on his left cheek, a blooming bruise on his forehead and a happy grin on his face.

“That was awesome!” the actor cried excitedly. “I’ve never been in an actual fight where I got to use those moves! That was awesome!” He repeated.

Danny looked at the other man as if he was insane but he couldn’t help grinning as he shook his head.

“Don’t tell me. You learned to fight like that from one of your movies. Which one? Monastery of Death?

Steve shook his head.

"The Claws of the Beast?”

Steve shook his head again and smiled impossibly brighter at Danny.

“Nope. I’ve been studying martial arts since I was a kid.”

Danny returned his friend’s smile fondly.

“You saved my life. Thank you.”

Steve shrugged and dropped his eyes to the ground shyly.

“Forget about it Danno.”

Danny huffed in annoyance and walked over to the taller man. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to within an inch of his face. The Captain paused for a brief moment as if awaiting permission then tugged at Steve’s shirt once more and pressed their lips together.

As he broke the kiss Danny grinned up at a confused-looking but still smiling Steve.

“Don’t call me Danno and come on, we’ve got gun runners to arrest.”

**********

Midnight and Steve was sitting on one of the armchairs on the lanai of the ocean-view, penthouse hotel room he’d inhabited for the last five days.

Danny straddled Steve’s lap, his back to the actor, the taller man’s cock sunk deep in his ass. Danny clutched the arms of the chair and used them to push himself up and down as he fucked himself on Steve’s cock. The blonde man moaned loudly as Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate over and over while the taller man rhythmically thrust into Danny as much as the blonde man’s surprising weight would allow.

Danny removed his right hand from the arm of the chair and reached to grab his painfully swollen cock but Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Danny and held him to his chest pinning the blonde man’s arms to his side and preventing him from moving.

“Steve…please….” Danny gasped. He was so fucking close. He dropped his head back against Steve’s shoulder.

“Tell me what you want, Danny,” Steve’s hot breath caressed his ear. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

Danny swallowed hard and moaned again.

“Move…need to move.”

“Is that all you want?” Steve growled his voice low and ragged.

“Please…touch me.”

Steve pulled one arm away from Danny and wrapped his hand lightly around the smaller man’s cock giving it several feather light pulls.

“Like this?” Steve murmured reaching out his tongue to lick Danny’s earlobe. “Is this what you want from me?”

“Yes,” Danny gasped. “No…harder. Please.”

Steve took Danny’s earlobe between his teeth as he tightened his fist on the other man’s cock and began stripping it fast and hard.

“Oh god,” Danny cried out, his body tensing in anticipation of his inevitable release. “Fuck yes Steven…god….now!”

With an almost primal howl, Danny shuddered as he came, his hot seed spurting rhythmically across his chest and abs, and splattering to the floor below.

Steve released Danny from the prison of his arms and grabbed the smaller man’s hips using them to propel the blonde man up and down on his cock as his hips thrust hard up into his lover. With one sharp cry Steve dropped his forehead on Danny’s back and exploded into his own orgasm. 

The two men sat boneless on the patio chair, Danny sprawled against Steve, the taller man’s cock rapidly softening inside him. The Captain shivered as an island breeze began drying his sweat soaked body.

Danny turned his head to the side and kissed Steve’s chin,

“I’m freezing babe. Gonna grab a shower.”

Steve nodded mutely as Danny pulled himself carefully off his lover.

A long, luxurious shower in the hotel room’s all marble bathroom left Danny warm and loose and ready to sleep in Steve’s giant bed wrapped in his lover’s strong arms.

Danny walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist and whistling softly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed holding his phone tightly, his body slumped forlornly.

Danny felt his heart stutter in his chest and he rushed over and sat down beside his lover wrapping an arm around the obviously devastated man.

“Babe? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Steve looked up at him slowly, his eyes filled with pain.

“The movie’s been cancelled. The financing fell through.”

Danny relaxed slightly.

“Is that all? I thought someone had died.”

Steve shifted in Danny’s arms and pulled on leg up on the bed to face his lover.

“You don’t get it Danny, this means I have to go home – back to LA – tomorrow.” Steve glanced at the bedside clock. “Actually today.”

“Oh.” The Captain whispered softly, his arm slipping off Steve’s shoulders.

“My agent has another movie lined up for me. It starts shooting in Panama in nine days.”

Danny nodded slowly as he climbed to his feet and turned away from Steve. He walked hurriedly to a nearby chair and picked up the pants he’d thrown over it hours before and pulled them on.

“Danny…” Steve whispered his voice raw with emotion. 

The blonde man held up one hand and waved it to quench his lover’s words. He couldn’t make himself look at Steve.

“It’s ok babe. I knew what I was getting into. I knew this wouldn’t last. I was looking forward to the next three months of you being on Hawaii but we both knew this wasn’t forever.”

“Danny I don’t want to go. You’ve gotta understand that.”

The blonde man nodded rapidly and finally turned to give Steve a pained smile.

“I know babe and I don’t want you to go but, let’s be honest. This thing was never going anywhere. You’re Steve McGarrett, the toughest guy in Hollywood. You’re every man’s macho dream and every woman’s sexual desire. It’s not like you could start living with a man. Your career would be fucked for all time. Even I know that.”

“I don’t give a fuck about my career!” Steve spat as he climbed to his feet and began to move towards Danny. The blonde man took several steps away and put up both hands to stop Steve from coming any closer.

“Babe,” Danny whispered, his voice tight from trying to fight back tears. “It’s ok. We’ve had five incredible days together. I haven’t been out of this hotel room for two of them. But it’s over now. I know that. You need to be in Hollywood and I need to be in Honolulu with my daughter.”

“Danny,” Steve whispered again, shaking his head slowly. “I can’t…”

The Captain took two quick steps forward and got up on his toes to give Steve one last kiss.

“I’m going to go, alright? Keep in touch. Maybe Grace and I will see you when we come to LA. I lo…I’ll miss you Steven.”

Danny turned away and grabbed his shirt, shoes and wallet from their various places scattered around the room. The Captain walked quickly out of the room too afraid to look back.

**********

Epilogue

Kono and Danny sat quietly in the Five-0 lunchroom. The Captain was picking away at the salad he’d forced himself to bring for lunch while the ridiculously healthy and slender young Hawaiian officer munched on a slice of pizza and flipped through a gossip magazine. She looked up at her boss tentatively.

“Steve’s latest movie isn’t getting very good buzz.”

Danny froze for a moment then forced himself to continue eating without looking at his team mate.  
.  
“I thought it hadn’t been released yet.”

“It hasn’t,” the young officer informed him. “They just wrapped filming last week but apparently there was a lot of tension on the set and Steve didn’t exactly bring his A game. The director is making noises about it being a flop.”

Danny snapped the lid back on his Tupperware salad container. He stood up to place the leftovers in the fridge where they would undoubtedly spoil before he thought of them again.

“That’s too bad,” he answered neutrally. “Maybe it will turn out to be better than they thought.” 

Danny hurried out of the room and back to his desk. It had been over three months since he’d seen Steve and although the actor had called a few times and texted occasionally, Danny knew what they had was over and he was determined to move on – even though the thought of never seeing Steve again made him feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Dropping into his desk chair, Danny turned his attention back to the endless paperwork that inevitably dogged a police officer’s every step. 

Three hours later the Captain stood up from his desk and walked to the middle of his office, he bent over at the waist to stretch out his legs then pulled himself upright and stretched his arms above his head before beginning to awkwardly massaging his neck with one hand.

“Want me to do that for you? I leaned how in one of my movies,” came a deep voice from the doorway.

Danny spun around in shock to see Steve in all his gorgeous, smirking glory leaning against Danny’s office door.

“Steve? What are you doing here?

Steve straightened then took a step into the office and stopped.

“I’m going to be living here now,” he announced happily. “I’m going to be filming a TV show here on the islands. If I’m lucky, it will last for years.”

“A TV show?” Danny repeated uselessly. “What kind of TV show?”

Steve’s smile grew bigger and he took another step towards Danny who stood in the middle of his office, arms hanging limply by his sides and looking shell-shocked.

“I bought the rights to Blood in Paradise and sold it as a TV series. However, I’ve made a few changes – starting with the title.”

“Wh-what’s it called now,” asked Danny still staring at Steve as if he were an apparition.

Steve took another step closer.

“Now it’s just called Paradise. It’s still about a former Navy SEAL who runs a police task force but in this version the SEAL – whose name is Alex – Shanghai’s this loud, blonde mainlander cop, named Scott, to be his partner.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny murmured softly. “And does bromance bloom?”

Steve smiled and took another step closer until he was inches from the smaller man. He shook his head in mock solemnity.

“Actually no. HBO has agreed to air the series so romance will bloom. Alex and Scott will realize they love each other and they will move in together. They’ll be a couple of kick-ass, tough guys in a very loving gay marriage.”

Danny pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and his forehead creased in worry.

“But your career Steve…”

The tall man shook his head and reached out one hand to clasp the back of Danny’s neck gently.

“A week before the show airs Out magazine is going to publish an interview with me where I announce to the world that I’m gay. In the article I happened to mention this hot, sexy cop I met while I was in Honolulu and my hopes that, now that I’m back on the islands, we can continue our relationship and maybe, if I’m lucky, he’ll move in with me and spend the rest of his life with me.”

Danny swallowed hard and blinked back tears.

“Oh yeah? Do you think this hot, sexy cop will go for that?”

Steve leaned down until his lips were millimeters from Danny’s.

“I’m hoping I’ll be able to convince him. I can be very persuasive. In my last movie I...”

Deciding he’d heard enough about Steve’s movie career for a while, Danny grabbed Steve’s face between his hands and kissed him firmly. When he reluctantly pulled back, Steve grinned at him happily.

“If this were a movie, Danno, we’d walk off into the sunset together.”

Danny checked his watch quickly then grabbed Steve’s hand and began pulling him towards the door. 

“Let’s get moving then. The sun will be down in an hour!”


End file.
